Saving Myself
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry saves himself when the Dursley's have a car crash, apparating himself out. The Potters survived, they think its Harold Potter that defeated Voldemort. They gave Harry away! This is a Severus mentors adopts Harry story! read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Saving Myself

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sitting at the back seat of a car with his cousin Dudley, who he loved dearly, like a brother. His uncle was driving the car with his aunt sitting in the passenger's seat. Since the day Harry had ended up living with the Dursleys he had always been able to do magic, doing things in a way that made Petunia and Vernon see that magic was not an evil thing. After realising that, they had begun to care for him, becoming a second son to them.

Harry had a twin brother in the magical world, Harold James Potter, who was the one believed to have killed the Dark Lord. Harry's parents had given him away when he was three because he seemingly "kept getting in the way".

Harry had been sitting quietly when some people had come up to him, shaking his hand. The Potters feared that Harry would end getting the credit for what Harold had done, and so they spoke to Albus Dumbledore.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Severus Snape had been called up to the Headmaster's office. Since he knew it was better just getting it over with, he let out a soft groan and walked into the Headmaster's office after knocking, robes billowing after him. He stopped short when he saw Harold Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived, and his twin, who looked sick and was little else than skin and bones. And of course the Potter parents, who made his lips curl into a snarl.

"Severus, I have a job for you" said Dumbledore.

"Yes?" asked Severus wondering what the man wanted from him.

"I want you to take Harry Potter and put him in his aunt's care. Lily and James can't look after him and give him the support he needs while growing up" said Dumbledore.

"Fine" growled Severus, knowing it was probably useless to argue with the older man.

"Very well, take him then" said Dumbledore.

Severus took Harry in a vicious grip before dragging him from the room. Harry didn't even let out a word of protest. He knew his parents didn't love him, and that it was only a matter of time before they gave him away.

Severus heard a small whimper coming from the boy and realized his grip was hurting him. He released his hand just a little before resuming his path at a slower pace. After all, it was not exactly the child's fault that he had to do this.

With a soft 'pop' they were both gone, appearing in a muggle area. He remembered where Petunia lived from the day her and Lily's parents had died. He had been there when the Death Eaters killed them.

A black-haired woman answered the door when he knocked.

"Are you Petunia Evans"?, he asked.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you?"

"It seems that your sister doesn't want her child, so she is dumping him on you. It's not his fault so don't take it out on him". That said, Severus pushed Harry into her hands and he was gone as quickly as he came.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-

Harry looked through the window as the car ran down the street. At one moment, a door suddenly seemed to materialize out of nowhere, making Harry rub his eyes, confused. He squinted to read the name that appeared above the door, 'The leaky cauldron'. Blinking rapidly he wondered what had just happened. In that moment he felt the car jump a bit as his uncle jammed his foot on the brake. Unfortunately, when trying to stop, the car skidded across the road.

Severus Snape exited the Leaky Cauldron in the exact moment the two cars collided and closed his eyes for a second. He hated seeing death.

Harry could only watch in horror as the other car came towards them, trying to fold his limbs into a foetal position. He closed his eyes before suddenly finding himself tumbling across the road, forced to simply watch in horror as the two cars crashed.

The little boy then tried to run to the blazing car, trying to find a way to get his family out of there. Severus Snape had seen the child apparate from the car, probably in a burst of accidental magic, and then trying to get up. He didn't need to be a master Legilimens to know what Harry was about to do. Yes, he knew who the boy was. He had after all seen his twin brother many times, whenever his parents would come to Hogwarts. He thought Harry was, perhaps, the only Potter he could find himself liking.

Taking a quick decision, he ran towards the child and held him back while Aurors started turning up to remove all evidence of Harry's magic and Obliviate the muggles.

Even then, Harry was still trying to get to his family, tears running down his face, screaming.

"Get off me! Get off me! Let me go!"

He tried kicking at the man and to get away, but Severus didn't let go of him. Not wanting to start fighting a child who would probably go into shock in the near future, the man let loose a spell.

"Somnus!", he whispered. Severus preferred that spell to the Stunning one because of the lesser harshness, making it more suited for a small body. Besides, he thought, he was probably better off asleep.

Harry felt himself tiring suddenly and tried to fight it. He didn't want to sleep in that moment! How could he fall asleep at a time like that? But, alas, he could not keep his eyes open a minute longer as he fell limply in the man's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus gathered Harry into his arms after he had fallen asleep, and walked back into the Leaky Cauldron. If he could apparate at the age of seven, he didn't want to know what he was capable of. Harold Potter had not even done one piece of accidental magic, and what Harry had done was not a small bit. He didn't think even the Dark Lord would have been able to do that at that age.

Harry had been neglected by the Potters two years after his brother had supposedly defeated the Dark Lord at one year old. Since then, Harry had stayed with the Dursleys for four years. He was now an orphan; his own family didn't want anything to do with him, and his only other relatives were gone, perished in a car crash.

Severus sighed and apparated them back to his place. He didn't want Dumbledore finding out about Harry Potter apparating, for he knew the man would start manipulating him. He knew the man had what was best for the wizarding world, but he was manipulative and power hungry. He liked to have all the powerful Wizards on his side.

Laying Harry on the couch, he considered what to do next. He knew the boy would likely be hysterical when he woke, and would hate him for stopping him from getting to his family. At least until he understood that he could not have done anything to help them. And that probably would not happen for a long time.

Severus sat and waited for him to wake up. His spell had been pretty weak, so he should not be asleep that long. And he was right, as always. Harry didn't sleep that long, and when he came to it he was waking up in a place he didn't recognize.

He gasped when the memories came back to him. Realizing that he was not alone, he turned to look over to the other person. In his uneven state of mind, something clicked in his memory. That man somehow looked like the one who took him from the Potters when he was just three years old. He didn't want to go back to the Potters, and he knew that his family (The Dursleys) were his last remaining relatives. He decided that he would rather run away than being returned to the Potters.

Somehow, he could still remember his mother leaving his nappy on to change his brother's. He still remembered how sore he was because she never changed it. He remembered how he was always left in the cot at the side of the room while his brother was loved and pampered. He got food, yes, two bottles a day. If he was lucky, he would get four.

His brother had been more important. He still remembered his parents constantly talking about how he would become the wizarding world's hero. They never once stopped to realize that their son was going to have to face Voldemort and kill him, never realizing that they were turning their son into the perfect killing machine, never realizing that there was a chance that their son could die.

He remembered when he had gotten out of the pen and played with one of the toys, and remembered it clearly. It was the day his father had smacked him across the face, causing Harry to tumble and hit his head against the wall. He knew no more after that.

Soon he had grown up enough for people to notice his absence, so Lily had gotten him clothes and James had stopped hurting him. But then people he didn't know shook his hand and wanted to meet him. He had let them, for he had never had friends before, but that didn't last long, because Lily and James decided to get rid of him. Apparently, he was more trouble than he was worth.

Harry could clearly remember now what had happened that night, a memory that his own mind had repressed. He was the one that had gotten rid of the pale man with red eyes. He didn't like the man at all, but he had started having flashes of him as he had gotten older, and usually wondered what had happened that night. And, one day, he remembered. It had been he the one who had killed Voldemort, not his brother. But everybody loved his brother and, even if he had not been whom they reached first, they would have probably still thought it was him.

With his mind in a turmoil, he ran for the door and bolted, hoping that one of them would lead outside so he could get away. He knew he was good at magic, as he had already disappeared and reappeared once, when his aunt and uncle had been in a hurry. He had given them quite the scare, but they soon forgot as they went for dinner.

Running away from the man and the building, he didn't even stop to get a look at the place he ran into, Snape Manor's beautiful garden, full of plants and blossomed flowers. He didn't even hear the man coming after him. Of course, Snape, being older and bigger than him as well as in a good shape, caught him.

But Harry didn't stop struggling. Severus had left his wand in the house, so that was not an option. Severus swore to himself when he realized just exactly where the wand was. Fighting a struggling Harry to the ground, he yelled.

"Stop it! I'm not going to hurt you". He knew he was scary, but the fear he could almost smell coming from Harry confused him. Why would the boy be so scared of him?

"Get off me" yelled Harry, renewing his struggles. He knew that, if he didn't, he would end up at his parents' mercy again, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Snape trapped Harry's hands under his knees; Harry was in pain as well as panicking. Even when he knew he could not get free he kept trying, his breath hard and laboured as he kept trying to get air into his lungs. He was definitely not going back to the Potter's! Why did it have to be someone who knew who he was! Why could it not have been some muggle that had stopped him? It just had to be a wizard of all things.

Severus took a potion from his pouch, a green colored liquid in a crystal vial labelled as a calming draught. Roughly grabbing Harry's jaw, he opened it and poured he potion down the child's throat. Harry tried not to swallow it. He had no idea of what it was, after all, though he could say it was magical. Harry ended swallowing it. He could not stop himself from breathing, so, swallowing the disgusting stuff down, he gulped in lungful of air, feeling himself relaxing and calming, somewhat sluggish.

Severus watched in fascination, as he always did with this particular potion, marvelling at the speed it worked. He let go of the boy when Harry stopped struggling, seeing his eyes glazing over before his whole body seemed to relax.

Harry said one word before falling asleep "No". Severus wondered what could possibly cause such despair in his voice. He knew he was not that bad, and that Harry had not been in the wizarding world since he was three, so what was just going on? Was there more as to why did they get rid of Harry? He didn't know, seeing as he was not really close to the Potters or Dumbledore, barely putting up with the man as it was.

Looking down at Harry, he thought he was probably more knackered than he had thought, or maybe he had given the boy too much potion, otherwise he should not have fell asleep. Harry should have been relaxed enough to not fight or move quickly, enough for the boy not to think about anything in particular. Frowning, he shrugged his shoulders.

Severus looked down at Harry wondering what really happened. He wanted to get the truth out of him so badly he even considered giving the boy Veritaserum. He wanted to help the kid, god knows why but he did. And if he had to force the truth out of him to do it, then so be it. But, in truth, he would rather gain Harry's trust than doing something like that. He decided he would give the kid the chance to tell him.

With a sigh he picked up the child and took him back into the house, ignoring the places were he hurt from when the child had kicked and punched at him so he could get away. He had been unprepared for Harry to run, thinking he would be attacked first, so it had taken him a bit to move and get going after him, seeing as he had been shocked for a good five seconds before getting up, and running after him.

There were quite a few bruises on him, which he was able to take care of with some salve. He laid him where he had kept him before, and set bonds to wrap his arms when he woke up. He didn't want the little bugger trying to get away again, and if he had to tie him down, so be it. Some part of him fought that idea, and he ended compromising with no tying the little boy up while he was still sleeping. It was very difficult to find a comfortable posture in your sleep while being bound.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saving Myself **

**Chapter 3**

Severus walked into the room, Harry was still asleep and he still had the bonds on him. They would only release him when he decides he does not want to run, and trust Severus somewhat. And that was something Severus wanted, he knew making the child swallow Veritaserum was not a way to get his trust. With a sigh he sat down knowing this summer, was going to be a very, very long and hard one. If Harry was as stubborn as the other Potter brat he was going to know all about it, just remembering what the Potter brat called him turned his skin. 'Snivellus' this and 'Snivellus' that. He still could hardly believe that Dumbledore had taken the brats side over his.

With a groan Harry woke up, but something was not right was all Harry could think, his arms could not stretch properly, and he could not get up. Opening his eyes, he looked around before groaning thinking 'great I'm back with that bloody man, why did he have to catch me?'

"Let me go!" yelled Harry.

"No" said Severus simply.

"Why?" asked Harry. He did not understand why the man would not let him go, after all he had nothing to do with the man, and did not want anything to do with the man either. The man after all knew his parents; he had missed the looks Severus had given his parents when he had entered the room.

"Do you have any where else to stay, your family after all has just died?" said Severus, who winced at his own sharpness. He had not meant to sound so detached and uninterested but he had. He looked over at the child; he was not a comforting type.

The child upon hearing the man speak, sagged into the couch he had been sitting on, thinking to himself that the man was right. He had nowhere else to go, the Potter's did not want him and his family is gone, and would never return to him. All he could think was he should be glad that the man even let him in his house, better yet had not just dumped him at the Potter's house.

One thing for sure, Harry could not stop the tears that poured down his face, his family was gone, his Uncle and Aunt as well as his Brother, the person who had made friends with him. Harry had stopped Dudley from becoming a bully, taught him what it was to share, and befriend people.

There would be no more teasing Dudley, no more teasing their dog, who had been in the car too, no more anything, and they were gone. All this due to an accident that, he had gotten out of! Why could he not save his family? He was magical! He should have been able to save them, he forced his magic down, it was after all the cause of all his problems, and he would not still be here if it were not for his magic, he should be with his family! His true family, the Dursley's, were or had been his family.

Severus recognized what Harry was doing, he could feel the magic around them dimming, he realized he was blocking his magic; he began to realize why he would want to. Severus felt like hitting himself the child had just apparated himself and he is bound to feel terrible about not being able to save his family.

"Don't you dare block your magic you selfish boy" he knew he was not being nice, but he knew being horrible would be the only way to get the boy to stop. He would win the child trust if it were the last thing he did.

Then a blast of magic filled the room, he had shit himself when he heard the voice, of the man, how did he know what he had been doing. Opening his tear-filled eyes he looked at the man in front of him, who had literary kidnapped him, not that he had anywhere he should be, or could be for that matter. The worse thing was no one knew he was kidnapped.

"Do you think your family would want that? To block your magic! Something that saved you?" asked Severus looking at the child as if he were crazy. He had not spent a day without magic, so it bothered him more than it bothered the man who was currently roaring at him.

"Yes! Yes! Then I would be with them if it were not for this!" yelled Harry tears no longer coming down his eyes.

"Don't be stupid boy! Your relatives will be glad for your magic and glad you survived! Don't let them down with your self pity," he said firmly as he took a hold of the child's arms.

"I know" sniffed Harry after he thought about it. After five minutes of silence, he knew his relatives loved him, and would have wanted him alive if his magic could have saved him. Harry just hated himself because he was not able to save them, with a sigh he slumped even more. He did not want to run away but still did not trust the man. So one of the two problems were gone, once he trusted the man enough the bonds would break and he would be free to do as he wished, so Severus only had to over come one obstacle. And it would be the hardest to gain, he knew that.

"Good and you would do well to remember it," said Severus gruffly. Getting up he walked from the room, leaving a red puffy eyed stuck child on his couch, who did not seem aware of his surroundings.

Severus came back a good while later, putting down five books that Muggle borns usually read, and knew that Harry would like them, since they tell you a lot of things about the wizarding world, present and history. He did not want the boy to get bored.

Harry watched him the whole time, as he left and when he came back. Wondering what the man wanted with him and what he was going to do, he was also curious to why he was keeping him here instead of taking him right to the Potter's; he remembered the time the man had nearly taken his arms from his socket as he took him from the room. And took him to a place were he got another out look at life, his Aunt ,Uncle, and Cousin had taken care of him and made him realize what he had been missing, they had loved him, and that was far more than Harry ever expected in his life.

"Thank you" said Harry quietly when the man placed the meal in front of him, he knew the bonds were not going to be removed so he could eat, plus they were not hurting him or making him uncomfortable, unless he tried to run of course. He ate his meal in silence, and in delight. His Aunt had never been able to make breakfast like this! It was amazing, the eggs were cooked exactly the way he liked it and the sausages were cooked longer the way he liked it too.

The man did not say anything to Harry saying thanks he just retreated from the couch he was sitting on, to the other side of the room, to the seat beside the fire. He sat marking things muttering occasionally. After a while, Harry got bored of watching him, so looked around, saw the sky, and spent a good while looking at that.

"AAAAaaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Harry. Who was watching the house elf wide eyed; he had never seen one before, or not that he remembered anyways.

"What the bloody hell are you making all the racket about" yelled Severus. Before seeing what Harry was looking at and raised his eye brow saying "surly you recognize a house elf Potter after all you did stay with your 'parents' for three years." Sneering the word parent as if it were an insult.

"No!" said Harry shakily.

Severus was taken aback; surly the child had seen a house elf, after all the Potter's were pure bloods. Perhaps he had gotten rid of them when Lily married him, who knows thought Severus. Most likely, after all she was always the stupid little mud blood who never properly fitted into the wizarding world. She had never put her Muggle heritage aside, apart from her sister that is.

"Fine whatever, right Potter this is a house elf, Eppy this is Harry Potter and he is going to be living with us, no one is to unbind him and no one is to talk about him or its clothes for you" said Severus telling the elf the seriousness of the conversation.

"What do you mean clothes?" asked Harry as the elf left the room to tell the others.

"Its how you free a house elf Potter, by giving it clothes, and its something a house elf doesn't want, it takes pride in cleaning this place, and the elf's here have been serving the Snape family for ages and they would be disappointing everyone if they ended up with clothes" said Severus.

"And read these books they will teach you what you want and need to know about the wizarding world" finished Severus.

"Yes sir" said Harry quietly.

"You may call me Severus, I am fed up with Sir and I am not putting up with hearing sir all summer," said Severus as he began eating his meal.

Harry grabbed his before digging into a better lunch, again loving the meal it was as if the house elves knew what he liked, because they gave him his favorites cooked exactly the way he liked it, Severus had a different meal from his of course.

Harry, after he was finished, watched in fascination as the elf appeared in and removed the plates, with the click of his fingers. Harry got up as far as he could before stretching himself out, having not been able to move his legs, which were cramped. Severus never looking up the entire time, opening the first book he began reading. That was how he spent the night; he ate his dinner in between reading the books. He did not know books could be so interesting! It was amazing. After reading the two books Harry could not keep his eyes open any longer setting the books aside he curled up into himself after pulling a pillow to himself he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about magic, family and besting his parents.

Severus looked over at the child who was sleeping on his couch, curled up into himself, trying to get warm, not that it was cold the place was warm from the fire heat. A house elf two hours ago had put more logs in, and had left.

Severus watched the child sleep, his eyes were no longer puffy he looked content as he slept. Severus felt ashamed of how he had treated a boy, who had just lost his family and being forced to stay somewhere he did not want to be, he swore he would be nicer to the boy tomorrow. However, he did not do comforting though that was just so not him. But in a couple of years he would laugh back on what he had once thought, Harry was going to bring out feelings that only a parent has for their child. Petunia could not even be horrible to the child and that is saying something, they had accepted magic just because they had come to love a child. One thing for sure, Lily and James would not know what they were missing; it seems only his parents that did not want him.

Severus got up, before covering him in what else a green cover, he did not want the child to get cold, he asked the elf to start a room for him, and he wanted it beside his. The whole place needed redone, it was far too old fashioned for anyone's liking. Therefore, he asked the elf's to get the place cleaned up and redone for a child of nine years old. Moreover, it was currently under reconstruction.

Putting a light on so the child if he woke up in the middle of the night would not panic if he were in the dark. His only thought as he went to bed was 'I hope he trusts me soon so he can get a bath, other wise he will get dirty real soon'

* * *

**Poor Harry! hes all alone in the world again! why is Severus helping him i wonder? will he turn Harry into a true Slytherin without even realizing it? what do you think of this chapter? R&R please and goodbye. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Saving Myself**

**Chapter 4**

He could feel himself wakening up, blinking rapidly. He wondered where he was, closing his eyes when the room was far too bright for him. Only once his eyes had stopped stinging did he open them again. And he almost groaned it was not just a nightmare he really was in a wizard's house; he was in Severus' house. And really has lost his only family and was really facing the prospect of ending up back with the Potter's, the people who he hated more than anyone else. He was rather curious to why the man was helping him at all! Why did he run after him and stop him getting to the burning car? Why did he bring him here? Why did he stop him running after all it was none of his business was it? Why did he tie him down? Lastly, why did he give him books to read as if he were going to want to stay in a place that had not answered his plea of silent help?

Then his face turned red; not in anger or even embarrassment but in shame. He was ashamed of himself, how could he be like that with this man? A man who has despite being beaten by an eight-year-old child or perhaps beaten was a rough word hit repeatedly more like it. He still had not let him go he had taken him back in and made sure he was safe. He could not help but think he deserved being in the bindings after all he had hurt the man. Biting his lip, he wondered if he really could trust this man. What if he was Potter's supporter or even a friend of his parents he did look there age, if not younger than them. What if the man was told to see if Harry would ever confess what the Potter's done to him? He was not sure what the man wanted from him. But he decided he trusted him to a certain extent. Harry was however unaware of another lair of bindings had disappeared magically. Now there was just one small bit left, and when Harry trusted the man completely it would fall away and he would be free of the magical invisible restrains.

Biting his lip, he had to stop the tears from running freely down his face. However, he did not succeed. He now felt more alone than he had ever felt in a very long time, when he was with his parents they always looked at him in disappointment. He knew he was alone then but now he felt more of a burden and alone that he had ever felt. He would keep his mouth shut and not tell him anything, not unless he proves he is not going to tell James Potter he is here any time soon. However, when he thought about it, Severus had been gone lots of times, what if James already knew that he was there?

Just then, he heard footsteps, wiping the tears from his eyes he curled into the nearest corner and covered himself, well not his head. He knew, he just knew the man would know he was awake even if he faked it, he did not know how he knew he just knew.

"Morning" said Severus as he came in.

"...will be here in a minute" was all Harry heard. Before thinking, he had said James Potter would be there. Not sure he heard right or not sure he wanted to have heard right. He asked in a shaky dread filled voice,

"Is...Does James know I'm here?" asked Harry looking at Severus his eyes unknowing to him full of dread and fear, his body still. Severus could tell Harry was scared by his body language alone as well as those green orbs giving him away.

"No why would you think that I would invite him here?" asked Severus. Spitting the word him as if it were a curse, moreover James Potter to him was a curse, a very big unforgivable one. That to him should be in Azkaban.

"Are-Aren't you going to tell him?" asked Harry. He wanted to know if the man was going to let James know because if he were he would run for it when he could. After all he was not sitting in the same house as James Potter for even a minute not after all the man had done to him.

"No" said Severus coolly. Watching as Harry relaxed into the couch and open up slightly. He then realized Harry did not want to see James Potter, he had thought that Harry had wanted to, miss reading his fear as of fear of being left here.

"Why would you want to know that?" asked Severus silkily. Watching Harry stiffen and shake slightly before stopping it, Severus had to hand it to him he really was good at hiding his emotions. Just like his Slytherins was all Severus could think, with a fond smile gracing his lips.

"N-n-no reason" said Harry. His voice a little high pitched for normal. However, Severus decided to let it go, he knew it was no use making the child talk. It would only make him all the more distant and less trusting. Moreover, that was something he hoped to change, the child was jumpy as a grasshopper and bloody hell he was always suspicious even of an innocent question! But as he said, he would just have to gain the boy's trust.

Harry spent the rest of the morning reading the books Severus had given him. He found he liked most of them, they were interesting. Severus had piles and piles upon paper and was marking them. With what Harry could tell was a bird's feather and ink from the olden days. He remembered his uncle taking him somewhere there were scrolls of parchment ink and all that. Something they used in the olden days he was rather curious though. Was Severus family old fashioned or did he use them because he wanted to? Wasn't it easier to use pens?

Harry then began reading books about wizarding families. That was one of the books he found really fascinating. Severus seemed to realize that Harry liked the books. Therefore, he decided to tell Harry his story of his wizarding family. Harry found himself crying silently to himself at what he had missed, just because he was not found with Voldemort's wand

"My family was small but bigger then some, my father was Sebastian Snape all male Snape's have either a S or a T and some times A as there first name, and its tradition for the first born to get their fathers last name, but I was not first born my brother was. Our father loved us, but when we were ten, something happened to my brother. The next thing I know I was being told my brother was dying. My father loved potions and I got my love from him I had an Uncle Salazar who I'm named after. He was great, my brother died by a muggle disease. It was then my father changed, he never showed affection to anyone and ended up being a death eater taking out his anger and frustration out on muggles that he blamed for my brother, his son's, death. Not long later the death eaters killed my mother realizing that my dad loved her, Voldemort thought it was a weakness and killed her, I promised my mum I would not become like my father, but I took the mark unfortunately I didn't have a chance it all took place when I was unconscious. I went to Dumbledore to be a spy and I have been ever since my father died after I graduated. He finally apologized for what he had done and I forgave him, he after all was grieving and made a mistake," said Severus.

"What was your brother like?" asked Harry quietly. Surprised he was able to speak past the lump in his throat.

"We were the best of friends from when I could walk and talk. We did everything together, made tents out of cardboard boxes, helped our mother pull plants helped father put potion ingredients into potions and all the rest of it. Even though he was nearly a year older than me he was my best friend and my brother, we learned magic together and we just plain had fun" said Severus a smile gracing his lips when he thought about his brother.

* * *

**There we go! Harry's finally trusting Severus and opening up a little! do you like this chapter? i hope you do! R&R please and ill update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saving Myself**

**Chapter 5**

"What about you and your brother?" asked Severus looking at Harry.

"What about us?" asked Harry looking at his lap.

"Do you get on with your twin?" asked Severus feeling like he knew the answer.

"No, not really" said Harry chewing his lip, wondering how much he should tell him.

"Why not?" asked Severus mildly, trying to not sound very interested.

"We hardly spent any time around each other, when we did I would get as much attention as him. He did not like that I got as much attention as him, so Lily made sure I could not play with him, they usually sent me out the back to play. They started coming out the back to see me, they got sick of me getting attention so they told me I was going to my Aunt's" said Harry.

He was not upset he did not get upset about it anymore, perhaps when he had been younger yes, now never. They had given him away, and given him a better childhood. He knew if he had stayed with the Potter's then his childhood would not have been as good. He no longer hated them as much as he used to, he just did not love them. To him they were not his family, if anyone had asked about his family he would have spoken about the Dursley's.

"There is a great difference between you both," said Severus not understanding how they could have mistaken Harold for Harry.

"I'm skinnier than him," said Harry as though that was the only difference between them.

"Not only that you have longer hair it doesn't look like the Potters nest of hair at all. Another thing Harold has a scar you don't" said Severus.

"I do too" said Harry.

"Really? Where?" asked Severus thinking Harry was lying and was just indulging the child.

Suddenly a scar appeared out of nowhere, it was nothing like Harold Potters at all. Feeling compelled to touch it he walked over, running his thumb along the jagged scar he was in awe. He could feel the magic underneath his fingers, it was a magical scar, and by the tingling of the dark mark, he knew it was dark magic.

"Do you know what this means?" asked an astonished Severus.

"No what's it mean?" asked Harry looking at Severus expectantly.

"It means that you could possibly be the boy who lived, not your brother how else could you have a scar," said Severus.

"That's all? I have known that since I was younger than now," said Harry sounding almost disappointed.

"You knew? Why did you not tell anyone?" asked Severus sounding lost.

He knew if it had been him that did it, and his brother was getting the credit for it he would have told someone. He would have made sure that they had known it was him. He did not want James Potter to know right away, otherwise he would take his other child back, faking he was sorry. A plan of revenge started to take a pattern in his mind.

"I tried but they did not believe me, so I did not bother telling anyone else, James had gotten everyone to believe that I was being an attention seeker and telling lies about how Harold was hitting me and how I was trying to tell everyone I defeated Voldemort." said Harry with a sad sigh.

"He is a real bastard," snarled Severus aloud.

Harry blinked in shock, unable to believe what he had heard. His father was popular and had never heard anyone say anything like that about him before.

"What did you say?" asked Harry looking ready to faint.

"You should not have heard that kind of language I apologize," said Severus stiffly getting up and sitting back in his chair in the corner of the room.

Harry got up without a second thought, not even realize he was supposed to have been bound on the chair. Severus however did not and his dark onyx eyes gleamed with triumph as Harry came over. He was curious to what the child wanted, or why he seemed to have just trusted him all of a sudden.

"What did you say?" he asked again more urgently than last time.

"I said he was a bastard," said Severus raised eyebrow.

"You don't like him?" asked Harry almost as if he suspected Severus of lying and was going to burst out laughing any minute.

"No." Snarled Severus.

"Unbelievable" said Harry in awe.

"What?" asked Severus shifting uncomfortable at Harry's look. He had never been looked at like that for a long time.

"Someone that actually hates James Potter" said Harry awe still in his eyes.

"What are you blabbing about?" asked Severus.

"I have never met anyone that's hated James Potter, even my Aunt liked him somewhat, everyone it seemed liked James Potter, even the Headmaster seemed to like him" said Harry softly.

"Well I hate him Harry and I always have and always will" said Severus shocked when Harry climbed up on his lap. No child had ever willingly or unwillingly for that, matter touched him. He had either made sure of that, everyone was too scared of him or hated him.

"What are you doing?" asked Severus sounding uncomfortable.

Harry then put his arms around the man and hugged him, telling the man exactly what he was doing.

"Hugging you, silly," said Harry nearly bouncing on Severus' lap.

"Why?" Severus asked confused.

"Because I am happy, you hate James Potter so there is no way you will send me back, or will you?" asked Harry pulling back looking at Severus a bit fearful.

"You hate your fat…James that much?" asked Severus seriously.

"I hate him very much, he has never been my father since Voldemort came to the house" said Harry angrily.

"Do you hate him enough to want revenge?" asked Severus.

"Revenge?" asked the confused eight years old.

"Do you want to get back at James for what he done to you" clarified Severus.

"Hurt him?" asked Harry curiously.

"Emotionally maybe his feelings" said Severus.

"I'd like that," said Harry giving a small smirk of his own.

"But, you have to be sure what you want, would you like me to be your new guardian?" asked Severus.

"Like Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry curiously.

"Just like her" said Severus.

Severus knew that Harry would say yes, because one he trusted him, the bonds that had kept him on the couch were gone that was all the proof he needed. He very much doubted an eight year old could actually break them.

"I'd like that, but I don't have to sleep on the couch do I?" asked Harry a puppy dog look.

"That won't work on me," said Severus but there was no snark in his voice.

However, he gave a big pout and let a few tears enter his eyes and Severus broke.

"Oh alright, your not sleeping on the couch," said Severus unable to believe that the child had manipulated him like that. He felt even worse, that he had fallen for it, and he was a Slytherin for crying out loud.

"Yeah!"-said Harry getting off Severus who was glad for it, he did not think he had been more uncomfortable in his life. Harry then went to sit down on the couch again not having anything to do. Not being sure what he was allowed to do either.

"Right, I will give you some books to read, while I go out, I have forms that need to be signed." said Severus he still did not fully trust the boy he would make sure the wards on the place were up before he leaves.

"Yes sir" said Harry his face showing nothing but his eyes showed his excitement.

"Good I will be back in an hour perhaps two at the most," said Severus giving Harry the book he wanted the boy to read. He would have to go to the muggle and magical adoption places. If he were going to have the boy, he would have him legally in both the muggle and magical world.

Harry did not reply but dug into the book, he had found the other two absolutely amazing, and everything he had learned. There was a good few words he did not

understand apart from that he read it fine.

Severus made sure the wards were up, and a tracking charm on Harry so he would know if the boy moved. He apparated to the muggle world, getting the form without being seen he then went to the magical adoption agency. He was just glad that there was more than one; otherwise, he would have had to go to the Ministry.

Now he apparated to Hogwarts, he needed to have James Potter fill in the form, not just him Lily Evans too. The beauty of it was that they would not suspect him of wanting to adopt their child. They would think it was Petunia Evans that wanted him. They would not know what's hit them smirking he started walking along the corridor to the Great Hall.

* * *

**HELP i'm pretty sure i've lost the next chapter of Saving myself!** chapter 6! so if you know anyone that has it gimme a PM's private message! anyway hope you like this and review please. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Saving Myself **

**Chapter 6**

**I have to say this I'm sorry I've lost the original chapter but what was important is there! the Potters sign Harry away until I find the real chapter this one will have to do! thanks for all the wonderful reviews. **

**The signatures and glamour's and revenge**

"Potter, I need you to sign this," snarled Severus thrusting the papers under the man's nose.

"How did you get in touch with Evans?" said James too surprised to even snarl at Severus Snape.

"She got in touch with me, the stupid woman wouldn't leave me alone." said Severus angry.

"Why would she want to adopt the brat?" mumbled James, not even Severus was supposed to hear him.

"Can you just move," snapped Severus "I haven't got all day".

"Keep your greasy hair intact," sneered James sounding more like his old self, Severus had to stop the smirk erupting on his face.

"Lily's up the stairs," said James when he noticed that her signature was needed also.

"I will go up," said Severus, waiting impatiently for James to finished. Good job he finished when he did, because as he was passing it back, the real name was revealed as Severus Snape. Sighing in relief he walked up the stairs of Hogwarts looking for Lily 'The Mud blood' Evans.

"Evans, I need you to sign these!" snapped Severus, of course he had already re applied the glamour over the pages.

"It's not EVANS!" snarled Lily grabbing the sheets of him.

"My mistake Evans," smirked Severus.

"Petunia wants to adopt Harry?" asked a surprised Lily.

"Yes, the blasted woman wouldn't leave me alone" said Severus.

"Very odd..." said Lily not believing him.

"Called me a Freak! me? I feel like killing her" snarled Severus, gleaning that much from Lily's memories as the word that Petunia called Lily most of the time.

"Sounds like her" said Lily, flushing embarrassed she didn't like having a sister like that.

"Are you going to sit there or sign them?! unless you haven't noticed I do have other things to fill up my time than being an errand boy for your sister!" snapped Severus almost tapping his foot impatiently.

"Fine," snapped Lily thinking 'she can have the brat if she wants him'

They were signed and sealed, nothing could undo them, they were legit in both Wizarding and Muggle world.

They would regret it always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saving Myself**

**Chapter 6**

Harry and Severus were chucked out at the Headmasters' office, landing with an 'oomph'. Harry pouted when Severus came out, still standing gracefully as though he had not just floo'ed. Only thing giving away that he had just stepped out of the floo was the ash and soot on his robes. Severus just smirked at Harry's pout before going further into the room.

"What is he doing here?" asked James, thinking he should be in the Muggle world.

They would regret forever, the day they had signed Harry Potter away for adoption.

They would regret signing them without looking properly.

They would want revenge against Snape, but would never be able to get that anyway.

"It's pretty obvious why I am here, I came with Severus, why is he here" said Harry trying to stop himself from laughing at their looks.

"Shut it you! I am the boy who lived, what are you just a stupid pathetic brother!" snapped the so called boy who lived, Harold Potter.

"Ah, that is part of the reason we are here," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling, he had a weapon back in his hands. Even if Harold was not the boy who lived, then obviously it must be Harry. Harold, Harry who would name their children similar names was beyond him. Harold would one day be called Harry short for Harold; it would be confusing to say the least.

"What this meeting is about me?" said Harold smirking at his brother who just raised a bored eye brow at him.

"Well forgive me if I don't want to sit and listen to you going on about famous great Harold Potter, I would rather leave and read my books" said Harry sarcastically.

"Well don't worry to much Harry, its not all about that, sit down" said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, like he had not lied.

"Fine" said Harry, waiting on Severus to sit first,

Severus sat furthest he could get away from everyone; Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat down beside Severus. They all raised their eyebrows, if they had not known better they would have thought that was a mini Snape going around. He had been able to billow his robes, Severus had to hide the smirk that graced his face. He had not taught Harry that, and right now he found it amusing that Harry even wanted to copy him.

"So what is this meeting all about?" asked Severus with a sigh, he was with Harry on this one. He didn't want to sit and listen to them praising Harold Potter all day.

"I was able to come into a possession that is very rare. It's a globe that tells you what spells has been cast, dark and light spells, and how powerful you are." said Dumbledore.

"Where from?" asked Shacklebolt, they were rare and very expensive. It was rumored that Voldemort had been looking for it at one time.

"How did you get it! Voldemort was desperate for one of those! He searched high and low for it! Had all his Death Eaters pulled off jobs just to get it? However, he never did find one" said Severus, proving it was more than just a rumor.

"One of my friends found it, and I paid him double for what he paid for it. A temptation he could not resist now I have it" said Dumbledore.

"And what are you going to use it for?" asked James frowning.

"To check Harold's power levels, if they are high then he will need training" said Dumbledore. He knew Harold had no power and would receive no training, but he said it for the benefit of Lily and James.

"Sure, right away" said Lily almost eagerly.

Severus paled slightly, as did Harry no one seemed to notice. They both knew that Harold was not the boy who lived.

Severus suddenly smirked, looking at Harry, Harry smirked as well, they were both probably thinking alike. Both looking forward to Lily, James and Harold's faces when they realized that their son was NOT the boy who lived.

Harry wondered if the papers would ever get word of it, or would they continue on as if Harold was their savior. He knew better than that, what better way to try and gain his trust and manipulate him than to tell the papers. Sighing he watched the happenings.

Dumbledore pressed the globe into Harold's hand; he didn't even seem to remember he had already held it in his hand. He had either forgotten or didn't remember, children as spoiled as Harold probably had a very short attention span.

"What does that mean?" asked Harold frowning when the orb barely glowed.

"It means you are not powerful, the lack of black indicates you were not hit with Dark Magic at all." said Dumbledore.

"He had to have been, I mean he survived the killing curse," said James looking frustrated.

"It's obvious that thing doesn't work!" snapped Lily looking at the object like it had just offended her.

"Lily's right it obviously doesn't work" said McGonagall frowning slightly.

"It does work, I've tried it myself and it shows how powerful I am" said Dumbledore his eyes no longer twinkling.

"Prove it!" snapped James thinking it would not work.

The Headmaster frowned at the tone James Potter was taking with him, but he was being told that his son was not the boy who lived. Dumbledore let it go this time, squashing the ball it glowed a nice white color. Merlin had used it once and it had glowed Golden, no one had ever been more powerful than Merlin.

"It really goes work" said James stunned.

"No it doesn't! Harold saved everyone's life when he was just a baby perhaps the killing curse didn't hit him" said Lily looking for support.

"There is only one way to find out," said the headmaster.

"How?" asked Lily hopeful, she was certain her son Harold was the boy who lived.

"Harry come over here please" said Dumbledore kindly.

"No," said Harry he would not let them use him, hopefully Severus would not let them.

"Severus please" said Dumbledore knowing he had more control over Harry then he himself did.

"Just go up, there is no point in delaying the inevitable" said Severus his eyes reassuring Harry that he would not let anyone hurt him.

"Fine" pouted Harry acting like the child he was.

Sighing softly, he looked back at Severus, looking like he would rather be anywhere rather than there.

Severus just nodded encouragingly,

Severus could not wait to see James Potter or Lily Evans' face when they realized that he had the savior that they had given the wrong child away. Smirking, he watched everything with rapped attention, watching Harry clutch the ball; however, he was not prepared for what happened next.

Harry went up and squashed the ball, however, they were about to witness an astounding moment, that would with out a doubt go down in history.

Everyone stopped breathing in anticipation, even Severus.

Their jaws dropped at what color the ball was glowing.

Golden,

More powerful than Merlin himself.

Eventually they had to cover their eyes to stop the glow from blinding them.

Eventually the glow died down,

And a black mist glowed in the ball,

It then glowed through him until it got to his head, where the killing curse had struck him.

Thuds were heard around the room.

James and Lily had passed out.

Harold was mutely shaking his head in horror.

* * *

**Haha there we go! bet you didnt expect me to let them find out any time soon! haha well they did na na na na na lol im glad you like it! if you do i hope you do lol. Anyway R&R please and tell me what you think!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saving Myself **

**Chapter 7**

"It's not possible" said Lily after she had been revived. She was standing up now, clutching her son, who was still shaking his head, his brother could not have saved them, and it was him who had.

"It's obviously not working, we are leaving and that's that" said James ushering his family out of the Headmaster's office. Harold had almost gotten back to his old self, by the time they floo'ed out. He was the boy who lived, and his parents had put everyone in their places.

"Severus, its time for your contract to be renewed, come in some time during the summer" said Dumbledore smiling kindly, his eyes twinkling.

The others were all still in the office, waiting and wondering what was going to happen now. They could not keep this a secret; no one should get the praise for something they didn't do. They were not just thinking that to get on Harry's good side, they truly believed that everyone should be told. That was of course excluding Dumbledore; the old coot had his own reasons.

He wanted control over Harry, so he could practically control the war when it started up again one day. The Order were the only people who knew Voldemort was not truly gone. They knew he had been spirited from his body, and would more than likely be alive again someday.

He thought he had control over Severus, thus giving himself control over Harry. He didn't know how wrong he was, that is until right now. Severus was going to tell the old man something, something that will change everything. Well in Dumbledore's view anyways, other people will not care, in fact they will be glad.

"I'm not coming back this year, I have a child to look after and I really want to get into my potions" said Severus smiling slightly.

"But Severus, I won't find a potions master!" said Dumbledore his eyes wide in shock.

"I'm sure you will Headmaster, I am adamant about not coming back" said Severus, telling the Headmaster how serious he was.

"You can bring Harry to Hogwarts, he can make friends with the students" said Dumbledore.

"Why is he allowed! You know I've wanted to bring my daughter here to teach and you have never allowed us!" said Hooch, who was in the Order. In fact she had just recently been introduced before the Order parted ways. Well they didn't fight Death Eaters anymore, so there were hardly meetings. However, when there were meetings they all went.

"Starting this year you will all be allowed, I had already decided I'm tired of people repeatedly asking me." said Dumbledore eyes twinkling, they believed him but others knew better.

"That's good, my daughter will be happy" said Hooch smiling happily; she would finally be allowed to spend more time with her child.

"Yes, well Severus what do you say?" asked Dumbledore he seemed to ignore everyone in the room, concentrating on only Severus. Which meant Harry also was in the centre of attention.

"No, as I said earlier I want to focus on my potions, I can't do that with the dunderheads around" said Severus back to his snaky self.

"How will you manage that you don't have the money to buy ingredients like that" said Dumbledore trying to persuade him into seeing he could not leave.

"I have plenty of money, people have been asking me to brew their potions, like Poppy, St. Mungo's and other places similar, so I do have a good bit of money," said Severus looking quite smug with himself.

"I see so I have no way of getting you to rejoin the staff?" asked Dumbledore his twinkle leaving, and he seemed to sag as if under a lot of stress. The others in the room all shifted restlessly throwing Severus a nasty look, for stressing Dumbledore out.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, you have known I wanted this for a long time, now with the contract over I won't be signing for another five years" said Severus,

"Very well Severus" said Dumbledore, who wanted nothing more than break every ornament in his office.

"So what is happening with the Potter's? Are you keeping it out of the paper?" asked Shacklebolt.

"We cannot keep something of this importance from the paper or public" said Dumbledore his eyes shifting from Severus to the others in his office. Which was the same as it always is, bright airy, with lots of strange objects laying on tables and the floor.

"Why not? It's none of their business" said Harry his eyes dark with anger.

"It is in their way, we cannot let someone parade around as the boy who lived when he is not" said Dumbledore "They will find out sooner or later, and its best if its sooner, that way they won't ask why they didn't know".

"Well I will deny it" snapped Harry pouting like the child he is.

"They will have all the proof they need" said Dumbledore gently and kindly. He was hoping to get Harry to like him enough, and then he planned on asking the boy if he would perhaps like to be proper family, and be adopted. Everyone would be honored to be the adopted son of Dumbledore.

"Fine" said Harry folding his arms together looking ready to scream and pull his hair out.

"Why is Harry with Snape?" asked one curious Order member. The rest all started nodding in agreement, all wanting to know why their new savior was with Snape.

"Interesting question, why is Harry with you Severus" said Dumbledore, he had been wondering why ever since the pair had floo'ed in. He had been too busy wonder other things to ask, accepting the changes as they come.

"I've adopted him" said Severus shrugging as if what he had told them was nothing.

"WHAT?" shouted Dumbledore, there went his plans to get friendly and be a fatherly figure to the boy.

"What?" asked Severus looking at Dumbledore strangely.

"How did you get the Potter's consent?" said Dumbledore looking faint.

"It was pretty easy considering they didn't want him" said Severus; he winced when he realized what he had said. He should not have said that, especially in front of Harry. No matter how much he hid it, Severus knew it was bound to hurt when your parents didn't want you. No matter how many substitutes you have, there were only two real parents you could get.

"I see" said Dumbledore twinkling gone completely.

"Why didn't they want him? I mean I thought that um….he was visiting his Aunt" asked a very confused Remus Lupin.

"Is that what you were told? Hm…no Lupin, they abandoned him scared in case Harry started drawing more attention than their favorite son and so called boy who lived Harold Potter" said Severus bitingly, he was angry. The idiot was just as stupid as ever, visiting his Aunt's that were a laugh.

"I…I James would not lie to me" said Remus wide eyed.

"When was the last time you saw the boy Lupin?" asked Severus his black eyes seemed to darken more.

"I can't remember I've been busy, doing something for Albus" said Remus looking down guiltily.

"Pathetic, so don't presume to know things" said Severus bitingly.

"Enough, he sees them as often as he can" said one of the Order members feeling sorry for Remus.

"Very well, now I would like to get home, with my son I will see you Albus the next time there is a meeting, otherwise I am not needed" said Severus nodding his head and was in the fireplace before even Dumbledore could protest, he was gone within minutes. Harry tucked under his cloak as the fire spat them out, back to their home.

"Well we are back, why don't you go to your room, it should be finished by now, tomorrow we can get you some proper clothes" said Severus kindly. He didn't know a usual time for children Harry's age to go to their bed.

"Ok, night Severus" said Harry smiling slightly and he left the room quietly as you please.

Severus sighed as he sat down; he had finally gotten the courage to tell the old man. He didn't want a child stuck in Hogwarts most of the year; he knew that Harry would end up bored within a couple of months. He didn't trust the Gryffindor's not to hurt Harry, the less people who knew where they were the better as far as he was concerned. Especially when it got out that Harry was really the boy who lived, not Harold there would be people desperate to find them.

He didn't know just how quick the papers were going to find out.

Severus went to his bed, feeling drained and tired but happier than he had been in a long time. He was finally free of being a potions professor, something he had wanted since Voldemort's downfall. Smiling something that was very much not like him, but no one really saw or knew the real him, for all the masks he had had to wear.

Now however, he hoped to smash them all and be himself, there was only just one problem with that…….

He didn't know the real him…..

He guessed he would just have to find out as time went by.

----------------------------------------------------0

"Time to get up, breakfast is almost ready" said Severus wakening Harry up. Harry's room was a blue and white color, with cream bedding and curtains, it was a dark colored room, but you would not think you would find a child in the room if you had walked in.

"Coming" said Harry wakening up sleepily; he put his clothes back on, shivering as the cold hit his body.

He walked to the dining room, warming up, his nostrils flaring at the smell of egg and sausages. Harry felt saddened when he thought to himself 'Waking up at Aunt Petunia's was just like this' the smell of breakfast. Of course his Aunt didn't make strong coffee like the smell he was smelling. Strong and rich was the way Severus obviously liked his.

Harry saw a plate with less food on it, knowing it was his he sat down and slowly began eating. He ducked and grimaced when he saw a bird fly over head, birds coming in while eating breakfast, his Uncle would have hated that. He hated it; the birds could end up pooping in your breakfast.

The birds flew away, Harry saw that Severus had a rolled up paper, and several letters. He opened the letters first, before either ripping them up or leaving them lying. Harry didn't want to be nosy so he started eating his breakfast again. It was after all none of his business, he had just finished when he heard Severus snort.

Looking up curiously, he blinked when he saw himself on the front page; the writing was too small to read from that far.

"What is wrong?" asked Harry.

"They have found out about you already" said Severus frowning.

"How?" asked Harry his bad mood and sadness coming back full force.

"I don't know I would probably bet Dumbledore" said Severus sneering lightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"What are you going to do now that you have quit your job? I thought you liked it! You didn't quit because of me did you?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"No! Don't ever think that, I quit because I've never liked my job, I love my potions not the job!" said Severus softly.

"Oh, I understand, will you let me help you one time?" asked Harry curiously, wanting to know what it is that Severus liked about his potions so much.

"Once you have read the books I can give you on the subject yes," said Severus pleasantly surprised that Harry wanted to even read up on potions, never mind want to do one. He would be happy to help Harry love his potions though.

"Thank you Sev, do I have to go to Hogwarts when I'm older?" asked Harry, the school was nice and all, but he didn't want to go to the same school as his family, nor anywhere near the Headmaster who had told everyone, even though he had said no. From what he could gather, the man was manipulative; he wanted nothing to do with him.

"Of course," said Severus staring at Harry curiously.

"Why?" asked Harry nearly pouting. They were sitting outside, Severus had a huge stack of papers beside him, and Harry had been swimming around in a pool, but he had come out for the conversation.

"Because if you don't you won't get any grades and no one will hire you" said Severus as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Does Hogwarts deal with the Exams?" asked Harry his eyes wide with curiosity.

"No, it's the Ministry that does, there is an OWL department as well as NEWT department" said Severus in lecture mode.

"And can people take their exams from the Ministry?" asked Harry.

"Of course, it's not done very often but its done none the less, some people have been home schooled. Specially the ones that are on the run from Voldemort, but they are all out now, and have been for a while" said Severus softly.

"So can you home school me?" asked Harry.

"Why would you want to do that? Hogwarts is the best school there is" said Severus.

"I don't want to see Lily or James; you did say Dumbledore was manipulative! What if they do something to me? Stop me from seeing you and use me?" asked Harry, his eyes wide now with worry.

"I don't think they would take the chance, but you do have a point, I would not put all that past the Headmaster" said Severus.

"See! All the better for me to be home schooled! Plus what can Hogwarts teach me that you can't?" asked Harry smirking.

"Nothing" said Severus, he was caving in already, and by the sound of it Harry seemed to have a million more ideas up his sleeve.

"So?" asked Harry curiously.

"We will see" said Severus; he liked the thought of teaching Harry everything he knew, keeping the child here and safe. He was not bragging when he said that his house was possibly safer than Hogwarts and Gringotts. The main reason being that no one knew where it was, and could never get in obviously.

"When will you tell me?" asked Harry curiously.

"Just before your Hogwarts letter is due to come," said Severus smirking.

"Fine," said Harry softly, running he brought his feet up to his chest and dive bombed into the water. Coming up coughing and spluttering, rubbing his eyes he started chasing a ball that was charmed to move, when he got near it.

"Come on its lunch time come in" said Severus as he looked at the time.

"Can't we have it out here?" asked Harry pouting.

"Haven't you had enough of swimming about yet?" asked Severus, he didn't remember having this much energy when he was a child.

"No its fun! Why don't you come in," said Harry.

"No, I'm not getting wet" said Severus.

"Fine" said Harry, his mind was already working over drive in ways he could get Severus into the water. It was nice and hot, the day was beautiful, but how could he get Severus to loosen up and have fun. He would need to challenge Severus; he was a Slytherin and would never back down to a challenge.

"Get out of the water, we will have lunch over here" said Severus as he sat back down, pushing his pile of papers away so he could reach his food.

"Thanks Sev," said Harry wrapping a towel around himself, waiting on lunch coming. He had learned that the house elves made everything, no matter if he protested. He also knew they made more than they would ever eat.

"Lunch is being served masters," said the house elf popping in, and leaving a tray full of sandwiches and ice cream as well as pumpkin juice.

"Mmmm….looks delicious!" said Harry digging in, making sure he had some tuna sandwiches they were his favorites. He loved the cucumber cut up very thinly on his tuna, he didn't like egg very much, and it was not a favorite of his. He loved his ham with coleslaw and cucumber, which he ate next.

"Were you serious about not wanting to go to Hogwarts?" asked Severus softly. Harry must really be the only kid in history who had not wanted to go to Hogwarts. Even he, Severus Snape had wanted to go to Hogwarts.

"Yes, why?" asked Harry as he scooped some ice cream up into a bowl and began eating it. Filling a goblet of juice while he was at it, he was quite thirsty.

"I've never heard a child say they never wanted to go to Hogwarts" said Severus honestly.

"They will not be looked at and judged everywhere they go and everything they do. I've seen how they looked at my brother. I don't want that, at all plus I don't like Dumbledore, not after what he done anyways" said Harry shaking his head.

"Any other children would be rejoicing that they were famous" said Severus cautiously.

"Those children were not abandoned by their real parents, before sent away to live with his other family because he got a single ounce of attention" said Harry a dark look coming over his face.

"True," said Severus, wishing he had not opened his mouth when he saw the dark look pass over Harry's face.

"I will teach you here, when your letter comes you alone can decide whether you want to go or not" said Severus, he would teach the child in everything, mostly in potions and Defense against the dark arts.

"Really?" asked Harry excitedly.

"Yes really, now go have fun" said Severus, their meals were now finished.

"Thanks Sev, now will you please come in?" asked Harry.

"No," said Severus looking a little annoyed.

"Are you scared I could beat you?" taunted Harry keeping himself from smirking.

"Beat you at what?" asked Severus sneering softly.

"At swimming of course, I bet I could beat you from one end to the other!" said Harry, still stopping himself from smirking.

"You wish" said Severus standing up.

"Fine, come on then," said Harry getting into the pool.

"Fine" said Severus, he would never back down to a challenge.

They both went to the end of the pool, both getting into a pose ready to go. Severus put a sign up, which was already at three, it magically, went down to two, before it hit one. Once it did they both started swimming, Severus having longer legs and arms was obviously going to win. However, Harry had done what he had wanted to, got Severus into the pool.

Swimming, they hit the other end of the swimming pool, Severus ahead of Harry, swimming back to the other end. Severus got there first; he waited for Harry to get to the finishing touch before sneering softly.

"So much for a competition" said Severus looking amused.

"It wasn't a competition at all" said Harry shaking his head.

"Your right, it wasn't" said Severus shaking his own head.

"I got you in the swimming pool quicker than I thought I would" said Harry letting his smirk come though.

"You devious little brat, very well you win that, but I won this round" said Severus sneering lightly. Amusement clear on his face, he shook his head, unable to believe he had fallen for the child's tricks. The boy obviously was learning about him quicker than he thought, challenging him, and knowing he would not have backed down.

"Yeah I guess I did, that's one each" said Harry,

"Best out of three?" asked Severus, relaxing for the first time in ages.

"Yep, the balls are magically spelled to move away from you when you get near em, first one to get it wins" said Harry.

"Done," said Severus.

They spent the rest of the hot afternoon, trying to get the ball which was obviously magically moving away from them. Severus in the end won 2 to 1; he had used his own magic to win of course. He was a Slytherin, he could cheat, however, Harry didn't mind. He had just had a good day with his new guardian.

"Why are you marking papers?" asked Harry as they climbed out of the swimming pool.

"They are getting marked so they can go back to the school," said Severus.

"But you gave up your job remember, it's not your responsibility" said Harry.

"Your right but it will not be fair on the new teacher," said Severus.

"If they are crazy enough to take the job let them face the consequences" said Harry smirking at the image of a new teacher having to spend the boiling summer marking papers.

"Hm…You do have a point, I guess I could put them back" said Severus a smirk coming onto his own face. It was not his job anymore so why should he have to mark them? He wondered what incomplete teacher Dumbledore could find in time for the year.

"Good, get your house elf to do it tonight! I'm starving though I would not mind something to eat! And drink I'm thirsty the chlorine in the water has made my mouth dry!" said Harry.

"Yes, your right, I will get some drinks while we wait on dinner" said Severus his own mouth dry.

* * *

**R&R please goodbye for now! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Months had now gone by since Severus had quit his job; he had indeed gotten the house elf to take them back. He had spent more time outside than he remembered in his lifetime. He no longer had that pale look around him; he had a healthy looking tan. His hair was now shiny with him not spending so much time in his dungeons. However, he mostly still wore back; you could not expect a miracle now could we.

He was indeed teaching Harry, but mostly the young boy spent time reading his books. They had not been bothered by anyone, just as he had predicted. Harry had gained weight and grown a great deal in the past few months. His clothes were hardly fitting him; he would need new clothes soon that were for sure.

Harry had learned more about Potions than anything, Harry seemed amazed at what they could do. Just like Severus had been when he was a child, unfortunately Severus' passion had not been encouraged like Harry's was. His father had forced him into learning the dark arts, which he ended up growing fascinated with anyways.

Harry spent loads of time in the pool though, he loved the pool it was cool, relaxing, and a way to burn off his energy. Left him tired so he could get good nights sleep at night.

"Come on we are going to Diagon Ally" said Severus from where Harry was in the pool.

"Why?" asked Harry curiously?

"Because you need new clothes or haven't you noticed nothing fits you anymore?" asked Severus.

"Nope, I'm mostly in my swimming trunks" said Harry smiling at his guardian.

"True, but come on," said Severus.

"I'm coming," said Harry getting out of the pool.

-------------0

"Good lets go" said Severus waiting on Harry at the fire place.

"Are we flooing?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Severus smirking.

"I hate floo!" said Harry grumbling as he grabbed some of the powder.

"I know, it's the LEAKY CAULDRON speak clearly" said Severus.

"I know, I think I learned my lesson the last time" shuddered Harry, landing himself in a creepy looking shop. Severus had, had to make the same mistake Harry had so he would be able to get the boy.

----------0

"Good you ended up where you said you were going" said Severus coming smoothly out of the floo.

"Of course" said Harry rubbing the soot off him, as he shot a dark look at Severus' quiet chuckle.

"Come on then lets get going" said Severus immediately going for the back door of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah!" said Harry almost skipping his way over to Severus.

Tapping the correct bricks, which then moved away creating an arch way for them to move though. Into Diagon ally they started making their way to Madam Malkin's. She used the best material and her prices were reasonable.

"SEVERUS!" said a surprised and shocked voice from across from them.

"Albus" said Severus respectfully tipping his head before continuing on. Aware that Dumbledore was more than likely to follow them and try and talk to them.

"That's Snivellus?" asked a shocked James Potter from the Headmaster's side.

"Well he is looking after himself now," said Lily not taking her eyes of Harry as he walked on.

"Do not call him that, we need him" snapped Dumbledore to James angrily.

"Sorry Albus" said James.

Albus sighed, he didn't know why he still bothered with them, and their son was not the prophecy boy. He needed to get Severus to listen to him, get him to let him apart of Harry's life. The boy would need trained and made into a perfect pawn for the war. Otherwise god knows what would happen to the war; he needed to believe he was responsible for saving everyone.

"Severus, good to see you" said Madam Malkin's as they walked into her shop.

"And you as well Madam" said Severus respectfully.

"Severus would you let me speak to you privately for a moment?" asked Dumbledore respectfully.

"Sure," said Severus.

"I want a whole new wardrobe for Harry here Madam Malkin's he has out grown everything he had, although I would like them to be able to magically expand a few feet, so they last longer, he seems to be growing at an alarming rate" said Severus.

"I will do Severus, in fact I will shrink them slightly how about that? All you need to do is UN shrink them when he gets bigger" said Madam Malkin's

"That's fine thank you, now Harry let her take your measurements while I speak to the Headmaster" said Severus.

"Yes Severus" said Harry softly going up on the box, and letting the magical items roam around him. He had been surprised the first time; even though he was aware of magic it had still surprised him.

"How are you Harry?" she asked tapping her wand against her mouth.

"I'm great thank you" said Harry smiling softly.

"Good, still getting the sun I see, its good for you and for Severus" she said smiling.

"Yeah, he looks much better" whispered Harry smiling cheekily.

"Yes, but he is a good man with or without his greasy hair" she said.

"I know he was kinder to me than my own parents" said Harry. Madam Malkin's new all about that, Harry had begun to trust the woman. She had been surprised at what he told her to say the least. Of course that had nothing what so ever to do with Madam Malkin's using cheep material for the Potter's clothes all of a sudden of course not.

"Well are you wanting to pick your trunks young man?" she asked, every time she did him he always got a pair of trunks, always different colors.

"Yep" said Harry cheerfully.

"Go on then" said Madam Malkin's.

"Sorry to interrupt Severus but are you wanting bigger jumpers? I mean it's a long way to winter so I was just wondering…If I should get them in a bigger size? He could use his cloak until it gets colder and he can use his jumpers" said Madam Malkin's

"That's fine Madam, also I would like a pair of green gloves, scarf and hat for him. Also like one for myself, and a new cloak and still the same size" said Severus.

"Right away, sorry to have disturbed again" she said going into the back of the shop.

---------------------0

"Can I help you Headmaster?" asked Severus curious to know where this was heading.

"Are you sure you cannot be the potions master? I cannot find anyone else, and no one is as good as you at potions. Your Slytherin's are learning nothing as well as the rest of the students" said Dumbledore.

"It's hardly my fault Headmaster, go to St. Mungo's there are plenty apprentices who would jump at the chance of working at Hogwarts" said Severus.

"But none are as good as you with your potions" protested Dumbledore.

"My answer is no Headmaster, I won't come back," said Severus.

"But you loved your job" said Dumbledore playing the confused card.

"You know I did not Headmaster" said Severus shaking his head in irritation.

They were interrupted by Madam Malkin's briefly, thankfully otherwise Severus would have shouted at Dumbledore. It was the last thing he needed, being accused of shouting at Albus Dumbledore and that he was going dark.

"Please Severus, I will double your wages" said Dumbledore at a last ditch attempt.

"It won't even come to half of what I am earning on my own, Headmaster people are asking me to make their potions, including St. Mungo's so I get millions more each week with what you would give me for ten months wages" said Severus.

"Very well, at least let me know where you live so I can tell the others. Minerva really wants to know how you are doing" said Dumbledore, it was half true, and Minerva had been worried about him.

"Then I will come to Hogwarts and see her" said Severus softly.

"Very well then" sighed Dumbledore knowing he would not win on anything.

"I've got Silver ones this time" said Harry bouncing though.

"Have you?" asked Severus an eyebrow raised.

"Yep" said Harry smirking.

"Good," said Severus.

"Why are we getting hats scarfs and gloves?" asked Harry, it was the middle of the summer for god's sakes.

"Because I'm taking you ice skating plus you will need them for winter" said Severus.

"Really?" asked Harry almost bouncing up and down, he had wanted to go for so long now.

"Yes, now go and get the bags" said Severus.

"Is it fair that he should carry everything? He is after all only a child!" said Dumbledore eyes twinkling.

"He takes the bags, the ones from here anyway; they have a spell on them so they are weightless. He likes to be helpful, plus I've got potion ingredients to buy next door and cannot do that with full hands" said Severus.

"I see" said Dumbledore his twinkle leaving.

"And I'm not a child" said Harry looking insulted as Severus and him left the shop with a quick goodbye to Madam Malkin's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Saving Myself **

**Chapter 11**

"Come on then lets get going to Hogwarts" said Severus, it had been months since they had seen Dumbledore. Of course Dumbledore had not given up so easily. He had reoffered Severus the potions job, plus more money than usual. Then he had said that Harry could join Hogwarts early so he can begin training. He spewed a load of shit about Voldemort being back, and in hiding, forgetting Severus knows everything about Voldemort, and that he was not back. Severus should know after all he bears the dark mark, a little detail Dumbledore conveniently forgot.

"It's been months why now?" asked Harry curiously.

"Don't know, Minerva is free today, plus I want out of here for a while. You know as well as I do its getting boring staying in here. However, we have no choice" said Severus sighing softly.

"I know, ok come on then lets get going are we apparating?" asked Harry looking like he wished they were apparating, he so hated the floo.

"Yes" said Severus, shaking his head amused, knowing how much Harry hated the floo.

"Great" said Harry sighing thankfully.

"Come on then" said Severus quickly getting them out of his home.

"Is she nice?" asked Harry, he had never met her.

"Yes, she is but not to pupils," said Severus softly, as they walked up the path to where their wards ended.

"Really? Why is she not nice to pupils?" Asked Harry cocking his head curiously at his father.

"Because magic classes can be disastrous and being stern she keeps them paying attention" said Severus taking Harry in his arms. Harry came up to his chest now; he was getting bigger.

"Hold tight" muttered Severus quickly gathering his magic around them both and apparating away from their home.

"Wow" was all Harry could say looking wide eyed at Hogwarts; it was beautiful as it was in the books and ever.

"Come on then" said Severus letting Harry watch it for a few minutes before he continued on the stones getting kicked away from them as they walked up the stoned path.

"Is it going to be boring in there?" asked Harry quietly.

"I don't know, I was never really bored as a child, maybe you will find something you like doing?" said Severus shrugging his shoulders a cold mask going onto his face.

Harry shook his head, and understood, didn't mean he had to like it though. He liked Severus, but he didn't like Professor Snape. He looked cold and unapproachable, the person he had met after just loosing his family. Mean looking and like he would rather kill you than touch you.

"Ah, Severus good to see you!" said McGonagall from the doors, she had known they were coming, Severus would not show up unannounced somewhere. Not even Hogwarts, she had been sending letters for a while wanting too see him.

"You as well Minerva" said Severus smiling softly at her, no one could see obviously.

"Yes, yes now come lets have tea, I could use one its not nice weather here right now at all" she said, it was cold and foggy. It had been raining and snowing all week. It was coming up for Christmas time, Harry still was not wearing his gloves, hat or scarf yet.

"I could use one as well," said Severus nodding his head before going inside Harry walked right beside him.

"This is Harry Potter isn't it?" asked McGonagall looking him over critically.

"Harrison Snape yes" said Severus softly.

"So the rumors are true?" asked McGonagall, now walking up the stairs.

"Very much so, I did indeed adopt Harry" said Severus.

"Ah, congratulations, however I must warn you James has been spreading awful rumors about you abusing his son and doing it to get back at him" said Minerva softly.

"I see" said Severus his nostrils flaring and an angry glint in his eye.

"Fucking bastard" muttered Harry angry, he may only be nearly nine but he knew what they were talking about.

"Ouch!" mumbled Harry getting a swat over the head, he rubbed his head groaning inwardly, so that's what he gets for sticking up for his dad.

"Don't swear, not even at James Potter, I don't swear so I won't permit you swearing" said Severus sternly but his eye had an amused and proud glint in them.

"Sorry" said Harry his eyes twinkling.

"Good," said Severus.

"Why don't you let Harry play with the students Severus? I'm sure he doesn't want to sit and listen to us talk" said McGonagall.

"I'm coming!" said Harry immediately not giving his father a chance to say anything.

"Looks like he has made his mind up Minerva" said Severus shaking his head softly.

"I see" said McGonagall frowning obviously not liking having to talk to Severus in front of Harry.

---------------0

"Black tea as usual Severus?" Asked McGonagall sorting everything in the corner a kettle already warmed up.

"Yes," said Severus sitting down.

"And what will Harry have?" Asked McGonagall curiously.

"If you have pumpkin juice I would love some of that" said Harry politely.

"Very well" said McGonagall, she rang a bell and an elf appeared, it quickly disappeared and then reappeared with a goblet of Pumpkin juice.

"Thanks!" said Harry softly taking the juice and the house elf's eyes widened before disappearing with a pop.

"You certainly stunned that elf" said McGonagall looking stunned.

"He has been taught manners unlike the children at school" said Severus sneering at the thought of the brats.

"They have gotten worse since you left" said McGonagall her lips pursed.

"How many potions teachers and Defense teachers have we had? And how long have they lasted?" asked Severus looking curious.

"Two potions teachers, none lasting more than a month! This one has lasted longer though. However, the poor man looks like he is going to have heart failure! God knows what the students are doing in that class!" said McGonagall shaking her head in disapproval.

"Ah, well it was Harry who convinced me to leave" said Severus softly, McGonagall glared briefly at Harry, as if he was to blame for everything that had happened.

"The defense teachers are just pathetic! I don't understand why Albus doesn't just get someone better in to teach!" said McGonagall looking agitated.

"Perhaps he cannot find anyone" said Severus softly drinking his tea.

"I don't think it is that, I think no one wants to teach at Hogwarts, the world isn't like it used to be" said McGonagall shaking her head, as though why anyone would turn down working at Hogwarts was a sin.

"Perhaps they don't like being manipulated by the Headmaster" said Severus pointing out one of the reason he didn't like teaching.

"He is not that bad!" protested McGonagall.

"He is" said Severus.

"He's not" said McGonagall her lips pursed.

"We both have different opinions Minerva I don't want to fall out over it" said Severus quietly.

"Very well" said McGonagall nodding her head, agreeing with him one hundred percent.

"Minerva, the Headmaster wants to see you…" someone trailed off coming into the room.

"Harry?" asked Lily looking shocked.

"Yes its Harry Lily, I will be up to see the Headmaster in a while" said McGonagall nodding her head.

"Oh Harry, baby I've missed you so much" said Lily as she rushed over to her son bursting out in tears.

Harry could not get away from her, so he stood there stiffly as his mother (Lily) sobbed all over him and clutched at him and didn't let go.

"Get off him you mad woman" snapped Severus seeing Harry going slightly red from the loss of air.

"He is mine, I won't let you hurt my son any longer" snapped Lily pushing Harry behind her.

Harry just quickly walked back around her then stood beside Severus, far away from Lily as he could get himself. Severus had expected it and savored Lily's stunned expression that Harry would want to go to Snape over his own mother.

"Harry please you're a Potter you belong with me and your dad," said Lily wide eyed.

"No, I'm adopted now, in both worlds, my name is Harry Dursley- Snape" said Harry adamant.

"Lily maybe it would be best if you left," said McGonagall softly.

* * *

Well did you like that? i hope you did! anyways will there be a fight? will i have james potter coming into it? what do you think? review please and goodbye. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

-------------Two months ago----------

"James is it possible that Harold isn't the boy who lived?" asked Lily looking at James completely lost.

"No he has to be!" said James adamant.

"But Dumbledore has never been wrong before! I mean we have to face facts James Harold isn't that good at magic! He has not done one bit of accidental magic never mind having enough magic to defeat Voldemort" said Lily.

"Harry hadn't done Accidental magic either!" snapped James.

"He has, I think he summoned his bottle to him when he was a couple of months old." said Lily frowning thoughtfully.

"Well you didn't say anything before" said James shocked! His son had summoned his bottle to him when he was just a couple of months old.

"I don't know why I didn't," said Lily.

"I don't want to believe Harry is but it seems like he might be" said James defeated.

"And we got rid of him! Just because people spoke to him" sobbed Lily.

"We did the right thing! He wasn't getting enough attention from us" said James soothingly.

"We don't have one single picture of our son since he was one and a half years old James! Not even one they are all of Harold! We neglected our son! It's not hard to bring up two children JAMES BECAUSE MOLLY WEASLEY HAS GOT SEVEN CHILDREN!" said Lily shouting by the end of her rant.

"Well none of her children defeated Voldemort" shrugged James looking at Lily anxious hoping she would not start shouting again.

"It doesn't matter! We should have loved them both! Harry was in as much danger as Harold! We are the Potter's we have always been a target. Now Harry is gone and is no longer a POTTER!" snarled Lily looking angrier than James had ever seen her.

"Then we can get him back! He is a child all we need to do is explain why we did it and why we thought it was best" said James.

"Why did we do it?" asked Lily calming down looking emotionless at James.

"Well…because…because…because" said James realizing he didn't have a reason to have forced their son out of their lives.

"There, we never did have a reason! You and I were just jealous that Harry was making friends and Harold wasn't getting as much attention as we liked" she snarled looking really angry at herself.

"We are his parents we don't need an excuse! He will get over it and will not remember it when he is older. If we get him back that is but its not that simple, magical adoption papers are made for life we will need a very good reason for getting him back" said James looking worried.

"Well Severus didn't like you! He could be manipulating and using or even abusing our son! If something you did at school ruins our son's life I will kill you!" she shrieked.

"That's a perfect reason to be able to get Harry back" said James jumping up kissing his wife on the lips.

"We can't lie!" said Lily looking shocked.

"But there is a big possibility that he is Lily, we need to get him back and soon" said James acting worried.

"Ok" said Lily nodding her head, she had thought it and it was possible.

"Now we need to wait and see the protective custody people, they are the ones that deal with it. We will need to owl them and wait for a response. They are very busy and we might have to wait a while" said James knowing this because he worked with the Ministry.

"Ok, at least we are doing something" said Lily calming down.

She took one look at the wall and burst into tears, all she saw around her were pictures of herself, James, and their son Harold. Only then did they realize just how much they had neglected their child, their son, who they had loved until Harold had supposedly defeated Voldemort. The child they gave away only to find out later that he was the one who really defeated Voldemort. There was no mistaking a spell, if the spells said Harry had been hit with the Killing curse then he had been.

"Come on love calm down, and write a letter to them, I will send it in with me while I'm going to work" said James soothingly.

"Ok" she said wiping the tears away and going to her study preparing to write the letter.

-------------------------Current time---------------------

"I won't leave! He has been abusing my son! And I've been in touch with the child custody services and they will give us Harry back in no time" said Lily sounding more like she was assuring herself than anyone else in the room.

"What's wrong have you not been getting any attention from the papers? Are you going to give Harold away next because he's stealing my fame?!" said Harry looking up his nose at Lily.

"NO!" denied Lily looking shocked, Severus just smirked, when he realized that what Harry said was the truth. He was not a great mind reader for nothing, and he could smell the lie a mile away.

"I will never come back and live with you, I would rather run away than stay one night under your roof" said Harry passionately.

"You don't mean that" said Lily shocked.

"I think our conversation is over Minerva I bid you good day" said Severus walking out of the office his son keeping up with every single one of his steps.

"You can't just take my son away!" shrieked Lily.

"Actually I can, you see he is my son now I adopted him legally in both the Muggle and Wizarding world. Legally he is mine in both worlds so I could live anywhere I want!" said Severus smugly.

"What's going on? Lily what's the matter Dumbledore told me to come immediately." said James looking shocked.

"Thanks Minerva" said Severus thinking she had told him.

"I didn't tell him Severus" said McGonagall looking shocked.

Severus immediately felt better, so she had not betrayed his trust that was good. However, it didn't change the situation any better than it had, sighing softly he was about to try and continue walking when Dumbledore appeared.

"So Harry are you looking forward to attending Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"Suppose" said Harry shrugging his shoulders, lying though his teeth.

"You cannot attend Hogwarts unless you go to Lily and James and go back to being Harry Potter" said Dumbledore kindly.

"Why?" asked Harry angrily. Wondering what the old fool was going to say.

"Because Severus doesn't have the money to let you attend Hogwarts the Potter's do. Even if he does you still won't get to attend because all the spaces will be filled" said Dumbledore using blackmail now.

"Fine…" said Harry defeated.

Lily, James and Dumbledore all brightened up thinking they had all won; McGonagall was standing looking at them like she had never seen them before. She had never seen this side of Dumbledore nor the Potter's before. She realized now that Severus had not been exaggerating when he said they were manipulative.

"I will just have to not attend" said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

Dumbledore, James and Lily all looked like they had been struck with the killing curse. Shock was etched on their faces; they were not moving and barley breathing. A few seconds they looked like they had been deflated, their bubbles had obviously been burst.

A giggle brought them out of their shock…they look at the noise and realized it was Harry that giggled.

Severus smirked on watching their faces from the very beginning; he had been slightly worried that Harry would want to go with them. However, being worried slightly was worth the looks on their faces.

"Son, we had to let you go to your Aunt's and Uncle's, we were going through a rough patch. You were safe there, that's all we cared about your safety" said James softly.

"No you were not! You never have cared about me! Don't think I've forgotten that day you put me out in the back garden and left me there all night! I had to go into Harold's tree house and sleep! And even then I got a row for being inside it when Harold went out at ten o'clock! I had nothing to eat for ages because of you and I won't come back even if it meant I wasn't coming back to Hogwarts! It's lucky I didn't want to go! Just something else you want to try and make my life horrible with!" snapped Harry shaking his head shuddering slightly.

"See that Potter, you need to grow up and get a life, even I would not do that to a child. I just cannot believe Lily would do such a thing but my son was not lying, totally unbelievable" said Severus shaking his head in disgust.

"We have changed now" said Lily wanting nothing more than run and hug her son and show him off to the world.

"Only because you found out I was the one that really killed Voldemort that night" snapped Harry. Severus hissed behind him but didn't say anything; the burning in his tattoo was horrible when HIS name was mentioned.

"Well partly" said James not denying it.

"I hate you! I want nothing to do with you anymore I'm not a Potter, I'm a Snape and I will stay one" shouted Harry angry.

"I'm sorry James there is nothing else I can do" said Dumbledore softly and regretful.

"There must be something! We still have not heard back from child services!" snapped James.

"That's because they have seen how Severus and Harry interact and know there is no abuse going on." said Dumbledore somberly.

"I want to go home" snapped Harry looking at Severus.

"Of course," said Severus looking at Dumbledore with such pure anger that the old man winced.

"I will see you some other time Severus" said McGonagall sadly.

"I'd like that, and before the summer ends" said Severus smiling himself before he turned around leading himself and his son from the building. The protection spell he had on himself went off and he realized James Potter or someone else had tried to hit him from behind. The stupid cowards could not hit a man face to face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

-----------A few weeks later-----------

"Did you think on my idea?" asked Harry curiously.

"What one?" asked Severus sarcastically, they were inside because it was too cold outside especially for a summer's day. Pouring down, and windy anyone would be daft to go out in it.

"The one where you taught other people what you will teach me! You will make loads of money. Plus you will be able to teach them much better! Just some I mean I would like some friends too" said Harry finishing his speech very lowly.

Severus sighed shaking his head "I have thought about it but I'm not the best in some subjects they will never get better than I if I teach them" said Severus softly.

"Then hire someone else!" said Harry.

"Hire? I've not got the money too" said Severus shocked.

"Well hasn't McGonagall got family?" asked Harry curiously.

"Of course she has" said Severus wondering what this could have to do with anything.

"Then convince her to leave Hogwarts and help you teach others then she can see her family in the morning and at night! Maybe even take an apprentice on to help so it will be easier" said Harry.

"You are seriously wanting me to do this?!" asked Severus staring at his son.

"Yep" said Harry nodding his head eagerly.

"It will be my choice of students!" said Severus his eyes saying not to fight on this one.

"Ok! But there is only one request" said Harry.

"What?" asked Severus curiously.

"I met someone in the Muggle world who is a witch and I want to get to know her! She loves books she would be perfect for here. She may be invited to Hogwarts but she loves her family and would miss them too much!" said Harry.

"Ok you want me to teach a Muggle born?" asked Severus looking like he could not believe what he was hearing.

"Well yes, but before school starts I can tell her a load of things about the Wizarding world so she isn't far behind!" said Harry nodding eagerly.

"By yourself?" asked Severus.

"Yes if I have your permission" said Harry.

"Very well I will hunt her down but the rest of the students are mine" said Severus.

"Ok" said Harry nodding his head eagerly.

"Good" said Severus.

------------Granger's residence the next day---------

Knocking on the door Severus and Harry both waited on it opening, it didn't take long for a short curly haired short woman to open the door. She looked to be a very pleasant woman.

"You must be Mr. Snape and Harry?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes, my son knows your daughter is it ok if I come in for a moment I would like to discuss something" said Severus sounding polite but stern at the same time.

"Of course come on in" said Mrs. Granger kindly inviting them in.

When they walked into the living room Hermione stood up shocked before she knew it she whispered a word that seemed to come out hoarse and full of hope.

"Harry?" asked Hermione shocked.

"Yep it's me!" said Harry.

"You died! In that car crash with your Aunt and Uncle" she said tears running down her face. That's what everyone at school had been told; Hermione had burst out in tears when she heard.

"He was the boy that died? The Harry you spoke about?" asked Mrs. Granger softly.

Hermione nodded frantically.

"No I didn't! It's just what it seemed like! I was in the wizarding world that's why I didn't know. Have you been invited to Hogwarts?" asked Harry jumping up and down.

"Yes! I'm going its going to be so cool" said Hermione "I've already got my things and read the books three times".

"Doesn't look like she will need much help" said Severus sarcastically to his son smiling.

"Told ya she was a book worm" said Harry smirking himself.

"Your son is a Wizard?" asked Mr. Granger softly.

"Yes I am a Wizard as well…I've come to talk to you about that actually" said Severus.

"Well sit down" said Mr. Granger.

"Thank you" said Severus sitting down.

"What is it you need to speak about" she asked.

"Well Harry is not going to Hogwarts, he wants to be home taught, I was wondering if your daughter would like this better. She can come to my house and return at night still learning magic, so you have time to be with your daughter and not miss her all year round." said Severus.

"Well we have already paid for her to attend Hogwarts" said Mrs. Granger looking like she wanted what Severus was suggesting but not wanting to pay any more money.

"That's simple; all you need to do is send an owl to Minerva McGonagall and tell her you have changed your mind. You want to withdraw your daughter from Hogwarts, you will get a full refund, and of course its one hundred less you will have to pay me. You will see your daughter all year round, no worries about her and the magical world" said Severus.

"I see, well Hermione what would you like to do" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Hogwarts sounds nice" said Hermione softly.

"You will learn loads more from Dad! With it just being a few of us! He has loads more books than Hogwarts! You will see your mum and dad every night! It will be cool please Hermione!" said Harry.

"Hm…suppose it does sound better…ok mum I want to go with Mr. Snape and Harry I'll learn loads more if I do" said Hermione making her mind up.

"Well it's sorted but we do not have an owl" said Mrs. Granger looking worried.

"That's fine, we have an owl you can use" said Severus, just then an owl swooped in through the open window and swooped on Severus' shoulder.

"If you want to write it now Lancelot will send it now" said Severus.

"Oh that's fast, of course thank you very much" said Mrs. Granger.

"Would you like coffee or something?" asked Mr. Granger.

"I would like a black tea please," said Severus nodding his head in agreement as Mrs. Granger wrote the letter.

"Coming right up" said Mr. Granger.

"This is cool we will be good friends again" said Hermione exited.

"Yep," said Harry nodding eagerly.

"Here it is" said Mrs. Granger handing the letter over.

Severus attached it to Lancelot's leg the owl hooted once before swooping back out again. He had gotten it a few weeks ago because Harry had asked for one.

He was kind of glad Harry had asked for it, it had come in handy a few times already.

----------------Back home-------------

After successfully getting their first student together, Severus started writing letters to Pure blood children's parents. The Malfoy's were first, Draco someone he had hardly seen was his godson, he wanted to get to know him better. This way he could be in charge of what he was learning, and could teach him from right and wrong before he was too manipulated by his father.

-----------Next day----------

It didn't take long for him to get replies, he opened them wondering if he was going to have good news or bad news. Thing was he didn't know what was good or bad, he didn't know why he was doing this! He didn't know why he was bothering to teach them.

Severus,

Been a long time since we have heard from you, your Godson is doing wonderfully and we have enclosed some pictures for you. Draco is eagerly awaiting his chance to start Hogwarts and start doing magic properly.

Narcissa and I went over your letter and Narcissa decided almost straight away that you should teach him. She loved the thought that Draco would be able to come home every night. So that's how she wants it, although I have to agree one hundred percent.

At least he won't know Muggle borns, and Dumbledore won't have any chance of manipulating my son. I have heard from the others and know you are gathering pureblood's, it's a good thing to do and wished I had thought of that before.

I have work to do, so it's a goodbye and yes from me, we will drop our son off where ever you want us too just tell us how. So goodbye Severus.

I'll be seeing you soon

Lucius Malfoy.

-----0

The next one was very short; Lucius Malfoy was not the one that wrote short letters no matter what the occasion. This time it was from Blasie Zabini's mother.

Severus,

Nice hearing from you, I have spoken to Blaise and he has agreed he would rather come to you than Hogwarts. I can safely say I am revealed as well! So he will see you on the first of September. Please tell me how go get there!

Mrs. Zabini

-------------0

Severus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he opened the other letters and most of them were all the same. All agreeing to let him teach their children. All in all there was nine children, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Harry of course, Hermione, Longbottom and Samantha Avery which surprised him. He had not known that Avery had any children.


	14. Chapter 14

**Saving Myself **

**Chapter 14**

"Just how are we going to get there?" questioned Harry curiously.

"Permanent portkey" said Severus.

"Wont that give our location away?" asked a frowning Harry.

"No that's the beauty of them" smirked Severus.

"Then go for it!" said an enthusiastic Harry.

"I will" smirked Severus, rolling his eyes at how eager his son was. He couldn't help but look back, and be in awe at how much his life had changed. it had changed so much, and he was glad for it really.

--0 Later on that day --0

"So how are you going to get the children here every day? Will we be apparating them?" asked Lucius, Severus had invited the parents over let them see what he would be teaching them.

"No, the first day yes, but afterwards they will have a permanent portkey and that will get them here and back" said Severus.

"Good" smirked Crabbe.

"Yes," said Severus.

"And they will be learning lots of Dark arts right?" asked Avery.

"Yes of course" said Severus, he knew he would have to with them as parents.

"Then I am satisfied, how do we pay?" asked Goyle's father.

"Ah, cheque, I will put it into my bank account" said Severus.

"And who is that?" asked Lucius curious about the boy he had seen a few times when they were here.

"My son," said Severus.

"Son? You mean that's Harry Potter?" sneered Lucius.

"No, he's never been a Potter since our Lord was killed by the other brat" said Severus.

It had never gotten out that Harry was the boy who lived, Dumbledore had managed to banish the papers. Then obviated everyone that knew, they knew that the Potter boy didn't defeat Voldemort but they didn't know it was Harry.

Dumbledore did it because he knew he was never going to win their approval. It was him that had originally announced that hailed the child the boy who lived. It would have reflected badly upon him.

"Ah, well I suppose he might be worth something, with my son setting an example for him" smirked Lucius.

"I'm sure" said Severus dryly but not believing it at all. He was proud of his son and Harry knew that.

"Well I'm satisfied, I shall bring the cheque on the first day" smirked Lucius "I have an apointment with Cornelius".

"Ah, well I wont keep you" smirked Severus.

"Of course not, take care good friend, I shall be seeing you soon" said Lucius before apparating away.

The others all followed.

--0 an hour later 0--

"How did it go?" asked an excited Harry, he hoped they all agreed he really didn't want to have to end up going to Hogwarts.

"Very well" smirked Severus.

"YES!" shouted Harry jumping around like a loony.

"Calm down! You might want to owl Hermione" said Severus.

"Of course!" said Harry running towards his room.

--0

"Look Harry's gotten in touch!" smiled Hermione opening the kitchen window and letting the owl in.

Opening the letter she read it.

_Mione, _

_Great news! Its going through dad will send you a portkey soon, so you can get to the manor. It will bring you home too! So don't worry. I will see you soon see if I can get dad to let you come here for a few days before we start up. _

_Let you get used to the wizarding world and how everything works! Take care until then. _

_Yours _

_Harry Dursley - Snape. _

"Why Harry Dursley Snape?" asked Hermione's mother confused.

"He was Harry Dursley before he was adopted by Severus Snape" said Hermione.

"Then why isn't it Harry Snape?" asked her father just as confused as the mother.

"He keeps the name of the Dursley's in his name out of respect for them. They did bring him up for years and did adopt him." smiled Hermione.

"I see, that's really nice" approved Mrs. Granger.

"Yeah I thought so too" smiled Hermione running up the stairs and getting paper and a pen to reply.

--0

"That's Hermione's reply" crowed an excited Harry, opening the letter and setting it aside. They were having dinner after all. It had been a hectic day and Harry was exhausted.

"Dad you are alright about doing this aren't you?" questioned Harry.

"With what?" asked Severus staring at his son.

"Opening the school, you didn't do it just to please me did you?" asked Harry biting his lip.

"Stop biting your lip! And no its getting me more money so I'm not complaining" smirked Severus.

"I'm glad dad," smiled Harry, he didn't want his dad to do it just because he had asked. Otherwise the next few years would have been a nightmare.

"Go on then, up to your room, its bed time" said Severus.

They had a late dinner, so it was now time for Harry to go to bed.

"Ok night dad!" said Harry taking the letter he went up to his room, got his PJ's on.

He then got on his bed and opened the letter.

_Hey Harry, _

_Yeah I would love to come and stay in the wizarding world before I start school. It would be great! If its alright with your dad, but I'm going away with my parents in five days they are going away on holiday and a conference. Its all work so I would love to come! If you can have me then! _

_Take care _

_I'll talk to you soon I hope xx_

_Love Hermione _

Harry smiled he loved having his friend back, they had been friends in primary schools. Not as good as he had liked, but now it was his chance to be better friends with her.

All he had to do now was convince his dad.

Wouldn't be that hard.

After all his father did everything for him.

Although he didn't know it!

One of those doggy eye pleading looks and he caved in.

Smiling softly he placed the letter on the nightstand and cuddled down to sleep.

Some time that night, his father came in and tucked him in, kissing him on the forehead.

Harry smiled at that, his Uncle had been great but not a father. Not like Severus was to him, he loved this feeling he got when his dad tucked him in at night.

"Night dad" mumbled Harry only half awake.

"Night son" smiled Severus.

* * *

There we go! another chapter for you all to enjoy im not sure where i am going with this story so...any reviews would be gratefully welcomed! expecially with some ideas on where to go from here xx anyways what do you think of Harry? R&R please goodbyeeeeeeeeeeee :-P


	15. Chapter 15

**Saving myself **

**Chapter 15 **

"How has this happened?" mumbled McGonagall she had never seen such a sight in all her years at Hogwarts.

"What is it Minerva" asked Flitwick curiously, he had heard her mumble that as he walked by towards the great hall.

"Many people have declined to come to Hogwarts" said McGonagall.

"That's hardly unusual I mean some Muggle Borns never come" said Flitwick wondering what all the fuss was about.

"It's not Muggle borns, its pureblood's" said McGonagall.

"I see" said a shocked Flitwick.

"I need to see Dumbledore!" said McGonagall.

"I think that might be a good idea Minerva" said Flitwick "I'm going to my office so I cannot accompany I am sorry" before walking out of the office. He didn't want to listen to her moaning to the headmaster, it was rather annoying.

"Very well" said McGonagall.

------0

"Minerva how can I help you?" asked Dumbledore, their relationship had never been the same since she had seen him manipulating an eleven year old boy.

"The Purebloods are dropping out of Hogwarts" said McGonagall dropping the list on his desk.

"I see" said a shocked Dumbledore, looking at the letters and list. The Malfoy name stunned him that was one person he expected to still be there. After all the Malfoy's had been attending Hogwarts since its opening.

"Well do something about it!" said Dumbledore handing it back.

"Excuse me?" asked McGonagall.

"Do something about it!" snapped Dumbledore.

"I will…" snapped McGonagall.

Dumbledore didn't even so much as twitch until he heard her next words.

"I quit!" she said before walking out and storming out of the office.

"Minerva! Come back!" said Dumbledore shocked, he had never in a million years expected his deputy headmistress to quit on him.

She just continued walking.

She decided it was finally time to go and see Severus.

So that's what she did.

She sent a letter to Severus and hoped he would get back; she needed someone to talk to.

She thankfully got back, with a portkey attached.

-----------0

"What is the matter?" asked Severus, McGonagall hadn't ever written a letter like that before.

"I quit my job" said McGonagall.

"Why?" Asked a shocked Severus, he knew McGonagall loved her job, only downside she never saw her family.

"I'm sick of how Dumbledore is treating me! He was so insufferable! We haven't had the same relationship since I saw what he was doing" said McGonagall "Doing that to an eleven year old boy!"

"Well on a better note, how about joining me? And becoming a teacher here, you don't have to stay afterwards because the students will go home" said Severus.

"That's where the purebloods have disappeared to!" said McGonagall shocked.

"Yes, I wont let them join their fathers, I will of course do it subtly we cannot let them know we are turning their children against the dark" said Severus "I'm determined for them to choose their own paths"

"I would gladly join you, but I'm not sure I will be able to cope without the money Hogwarts gives me" said McGonagall.

"Ah, about that well you will be two hundred galleons better off, you won't have to pay rooming and board either" said Severus.

"Well I would be stupid to refuse! My grandchildren will be so happy!" said McGonagall "I can finally spend time with them instead of the occasional Christmas!"

"Indeed" said Severus.

"I'm in then Severus!" said McGonagall a smile on her face, a little one but a smile none the less.

--------------0

"Minerva! Please don't leave I will give you a weekend a month to leave and see your family!" said Dumbledore trying to play to McGonagall's needs. He didn't want to have to find another transfiguration teacher, nor did he want a new deputy headmistress or master.

"NO!" snarled McGonagall unable to believe the old fool was trying to manipulate her.

"Is there anything that will bring you back!?" pleaded the old fool.

"Nothing! I'm joining Severus teaching pure blood children for a lot more than you would give me! And I will get to go home!" she said stomping off, her stuff finally boxed.

"Please Minerva! The students will be scared and without a head of house!" trying to make her guilty.

"They will survive there is more than one teacher in this building!" snapped McGonagall.

Dumbledore stopped he had lost his potions master! And Slytherin head of house to boot and now his deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. He had lost them to Harry Potter the bloody brat who lived he needed the boy on his side. He had to do something, perhaps the imperious curse or obedient spells the next time he saw him. Perhaps in a letter? Yes that way he has full control over him.

-----------------0

Next week, the school finally started, the pure bloods unknowingly got to know Hermione Granger. When they found out she was Muggle Born they would not care and hopefully become attached to her and like Muggle Borns. This was Severus' first Slytherin move to get the young boys liking Muggle borns.

All attempts by Albus Dumbledore to get his hands on Harry had failed; the letters started coming back to him unopened. The first letter was examined by three people, McGonagall, Severus and Harry himself. After that they were making all post go to Severus first, for Harry's safety. Harry didn't like it but he would rather that than end up under spells by Albus Dumbledore.

So all in all, Severus was quite happy with how his life was. He had his son, which had changed his life - helped him get revenge on the Potters. Revealed as the boy who lived and he himself was in charge of the education.

He had plans on helping his godson become a young man who made his own decisions. Not lived by decisions of his father. He would help them spread their wings, and join whatever side they wanted to. With a bit of luck Severus thought 'they would join their side' Harry may think he was manipulating Severus but Severus was the king of Slytherin and wouldn't easily be manipulated.

He was bringing Harry up right, to be just like himself one day; Harry would make a perfect grey lord. He was well on that path himself, he didn't like Dumbledore and hated the Dark Lord so yes it was only normal that he would make his own side.

If Dumbledore messed with them, then he would know all about it, because him and his son would not hesitated in killing the old fool. He would live in a world that was fair and justice served, not the world Dumbledore or Voldemort envisioned.

The end

* * *

Sequel will follow … if you want one that is…about their educational years. R&R please! Tell me what you thought of the last chapter. Remember review and tell me if you would like to see another one of these.


End file.
